


This Christmas I Gave You My Heart

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Starting Over, Widowed Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: The New Year brings an offer Draco can’t refuse.





	This Christmas I Gave You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I knew which prompt I wanted, but I wasn’t sure of the conversation. Finally got it after a day or two.  
> Another 200 word challenge. So fun.

Harry slowly woke to the Floo chiming downstairs. He put his glasses on and cast Tempus. Though he was bleary eyed he could tell it was late. “Seriously? It’s midnight.” He got out of bed and grabbed his house coat, trotting a bit wobbly down the stairs. As he opened the Floo, a frantic head appeared, hair askew. “Malfoy?!”

”Does the offer still stand?”

”Whaaa...”

”Potter! Does your offer still stand?!”

“Of course it does Malfoy! Why...” but Harry was cut off as his arms were suddenly full of tall lithe blonde. Harry squeezed Draco tight and sighed. “What happened Draco?” Harry hears another sound and sees Scorpius come through with luggage. 

“Sorry Mr. Potter.”

”No harm done Scorp. Head up to Al’s room and get some sleep.”

Scorpius nodded and trudged up the stairs. It was then Harry noticed Draco was still in his day clothes.

“My mother brought out new marriage contracts tonight after dinner. All I could think about was your dejected face from when we last spoke. You opened your heart and your home to me and I walked away. I can’t do that again.” Draco rambled. Harry smiled.

“You don’t have to. I’m right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rolled: 3  
> Board Position: Floo  
> PROMPT: Drarry + the Floo Network - Pick either: 1) Emergency Call OR 2) “How did you know where I live?” OR 3) “Seriously? It’s midnight."  
> Words: 200


End file.
